the big adventure
by awesomebug245
Summary: the class[including miss fizzle land in minecraft and soon meet charaters that help them get home. also time at magic school bus place freezes while they are in minecraft[magic tree house twist too!]
1. Chapter 1

_it was a normal day for the class. if your teachers the frizz that class was in space looking at black holes. "im going to write about black holes" said da. "yeah you should its not like this portal will open up and take us some where and we have to survive to get out" joked carlos. "CARLOS" the whole class said at once. "what? all i said was that it cant happen" carlos replied."yeah i know but sometimes they get a little inpossible" wanda then misabely replyed."wanda its not really inpossible" da replied. "wha?" was all the class could say in cofuison. "you see, just because you didnt see it happen dosnt mean it cant happen, now i got to write about black holes." da said picking up her notebook and opeing it up and grabbing her pencil. "oh" said the whole class. da started to write. "black holes are holes th-" da was then inturuped by this roaring a portal opened and this black dragon with purple eyes came out of it. "oh i knew i REALLY should have stayed home today, so i wouldnted become a dragons meal!" crided arnold. then this big noise started coming out of no was such a big noise even if you screamed at the top of your lungs you wouldnt even be able to hear yourself! the dragon started speaking but trcehe class couldnt hear it of corce. "i was deafted by this steve guy but NO MORE LOSING! so i desided to come here and take you all in to minecraft because your all kids excpt your teacher but shes really you mange to distory me you will be able to come back here." then the dragon disappred along with the big noice. "owww owww owww!" said ralphie in pain. "hey phobhie are you ok?" asked wanda. "huh? sorry i cant hear good. smack me on the ears hard please!" phobe said confused at her own words. "all right if you instist!" said wanda. wanda then smacked phopbe so hard i cant tell you how hard or this will be have to be rated t."much better" replied phobe after the smack. "that was werid!" said ralphie confused. "yeah i know it was loud but i though i heard something about minecraft that game." said da thinking about minecraft. "yeah were just lucky everyone plays minecraft in this class even ." said ralphie. "yeah i know but i though he said he would transport us to minecraft." said da. " have you lost your mind? that just cant happ- ralphie was inturuped by this loud buzzing that followed this portal opening." why does this keep happeing to us! i should have stayed home." replyed arnold. the buses top came off and flung it into space. then it picked up the class one by one and thew it in the portal. " WEEE!" replied . "HOLD ON A MINIUTE! you dont care if we land intp the land of lava and die? or if we land in the land of death?" replied ralphie. "well i always say its time to take chances make mistakes and get mes-" replyed when when she was inturped by ralphie. "yeah we know" replyed ralphie. "good you know!" said . "oh my gosh oh my gosh! this remineds me of the time when my naboirs said that if you went on the swings at night you would fall into a hole and they would kill-" says phobe. "oh this will be a long ride" says wanda._


	2. the house

AUTHERS NOTE!:ok sorry about the blanks. they say mrs frizzle. but im using the frizz now. ok on to the story!

the class was still falling in the portal when they fell on to a grassy place with the forest to the large fall everyone fell a while phobe became uncounious and looked at the place that sourroned her and the rest of the class. sundely she reilizied all the blocks where blocky. very blocky. then it struck her. she was in the minecraft! "everyone get up! get up!" she told her classmates and they got up. "guys i know you may not like this but where in the minecraft!" she said hoping to make everyone reizile what was going on. "phobe have you lost your min-" ralphie said when he reiziled the class was in minecraft. soon everyon reiziled it too. "THIS IS BAD THIS IS VERY VERY BAD!" keesha said wondering how this happened while wanda wondered what where they gonna do cause the sun was going to be setting soon."wait look!" said phobe. she pointed her finger at a small house in the forest. "good a house!but do we know whos in it?" poundered da. "well no we dont but lets see whats in there any ways!" said wanda running to the house to advoid getting caught in the night. "well the thing is if its empty we can live in it for now, witch would be good." said phobe following wanda. and the whole class followed. pounding on the door, the class hear a voice "why are we here?look the nights could hurt them unlike equestria.". the voice sounded like a femle voice that sounds like raven from teen titans. "yeah i know twi but the place might not be the right size for who evers here" this voice sounded like a real country girl thats a real cowgirl. "well who wants to throw a party?" this voice sounded like a 5 year old. "oh pinkie this might not be the time for a party" this voice was fancy talk. "uh may you please help us, i mean if you want to." asked phobe nicely. "just like how fluttryshy says it!" the voice this time was like a fangirl. "hey you may come in if you want." said the voice witch the cowgirl said was twi. waslking in they reiziled the voices where all female ponys. 2 where earth. 2 where peggisus. 1 was a unicorn. and one was a alicorn.


End file.
